


Love Is Enough

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Gaston (Disney), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gaston Lives (Disney), Gay, Gay Character, Gay LeFou (Disney), Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: When Agatha hints to Lefou that Gaston isn't dead, he immediately rushes to find him. Gaston can't come to terms with his sexuality and Lefou helps him to understand that love is love.
Relationships: Gaston/LeFou (Disney)
Kudos: 30





	Love Is Enough

Lefou stood around looking at the graceful couples in the ballroom. Of course, there was only one man on his mind. He had tried dancing, talking, eating, anything to get Gaston out of his head, and he still couldn't.  
“What seems to be the matter?” Agatha came up to him.  
“I’m in love with a dead man,” Lefou admitted, “he left me under a harpsichord, and yet he’s the only one on my mind.”  
“Just because you fall doesn't mean you're dead,” she noted, “everyone falls.”  
Lefou looked at her with a new hope in his eyes. He shouldn't be excited that he was still alive but he just couldn't help it as he left the room and searched outside. He heard groaning in the distance and picked up his pace.   
“Gaston!” He cried out finally finding him.  
“Lefou?” Gatson’s voice cracked.   
“Yes it's me, you're going to be okay I'm here.”   
“No, I-, you-” Gatson stuttered for maybe only the second time Lefou had heard.   
“You’re going to be alright,” Lefou insisted, “do you think there is any way you could walk?”   
“No, he is far too weak, but I can help for a small cost,” a voice from the shadows called out.  
“I’m not trusting a witch!” Gaston spit.  
“She’s the reason I found you, she’s not that bad,” Lefou told him.  
“All you have to do, Gaston, is tell me who you love.”  
Lefou frowned, he didn't want to hear what stupid girl Gaston was in love with. He didn't care if it was Belle or one of the Bimbettes, they were all awful in his opinion.   
“Easy, Belle,” Gaston scoffed.   
“But you really don't. Look into your heart Gaston, tell me what your heart says,” Agatha suggested.   
“This is stupid! She's never going to help me!” Gaston insisted.   
Gaston believed love would never be enough, those fairytales with true love's kiss, with a happy ending, all were just lies they were fed. It didn't matter who he loved because the chances they would ever love him back were slim, it was better to pretend to be infatuated with Belle than let real feelings get hurt in the mix.   
“Would you stop being so stubborn? She is going to save your life and you can't admit who you are in love with? It doesn't matter! Just save your life!” Lefou huffed.   
Gaston was silent for a moment, “him,” Gaston finally said.   
A guy? Lefou was shocked to hear, but there was hope. It wasn't a lot of hope, Lefou thought about all the men that lived in the village, most were better looking, stronger, and smarter, he was nowhere near enough for Gaston. Gaston was perfect and Lefou felt like an accident waiting to happen, another mistake in the world.   
“I’m going to need a name,” Agatha told him.  
“Fine!” Gaston yelled now, “I’m in love with Lefou! Are you happy now?”  
Lefou stepped back, that was the last answer he was expecting. He was still surprised to hear that Gaston was homosexual let alone that he reciprocated his feelings. As was promised Gaston was healed and was able to walk. Gaston began stomping off to the village but Lefou ran after him.   
“Gaston!” Lefou called out.  
Gaston didn't say anything as he continued to walk. Lefou just followed Gaston back to the village until the door was slammed in his face. Lefou didn't let this deter him as he took a spare key Gaston had once given him and opened the door. He found Gaston on his bed.   
“Why aren't you running away from me? Why aren't you at the party with everyone else celebrating that I’m dead?” Gaston demanded to know.   
“I have stood beside you most of our lives, I’m not leaving you now.”  
“I'm disgusting!” Gaston spat, “now just leave me alone.”  
Lefou went to the living area and situated himself comfortably on the couch as he fell asleep.   
“Why can't you just leave me alone?” Gaston woke him early in the morning.   
“I’m sorry for trying to take care of you, you never know what the effects of magic could be.”   
“After I prove there is nothing wrong will you let me be?”  
“I thought you would be a little nicer,” Lefou mumbled.   
Lefou didn't know why. He only saved Gaston’s life and Gaston only admitted that he was in love with him. Lefou didn't understand what was complicated, they should have already been a couple.  
Gaston grumbled and grabbed a fistful of Lefou’s shirt and pulled him up from the couch. His lips were quickly pressed against Lefou’s.   
“There!” He growled, “now I'm disgusting because I kissed you! Leave!”   
“Why is it so impossible to believe that I love you?”  
“Because this is wrong! It is wrong for men to feel the way I do about you!”  
“Have you never noticed the way I flirt with you? Gaston, I am in love with you! You left me under a harpsichord and I couldn't get you out of my head, I’m never going to stop.”  
Gaston paused for a moment, he wasn't expecting any rebuttal, Lefou never argued with him, the last thing he was expecting was a love confession, “GET OUT!” He yelled again.  
Lefou left without another word, he was done, he didn't know what was going on in Gaston’s head but he was hoping he could figure it out himself.

A week passed and Lefou still hadn't seen Gaston, nobody had. Lefou waited in the pub and would watch his house but nobody left and nobody so much as even knocked on the front door. When Lefou had first heard that Gaston was in love with him he thought it was like magic words and that everything would be like how he dreamed but it was the exact opposite. His life and relationship with Gaston before wasn't ideal but at least Lefou could still see and talk to him. Lefou stuck his hand in his pocket and felt the spare key to Gaston’s house. It was stupid, he was stupid, and yet as he bought a bouquet along with food he tried not to think twice or about the consequences. Lefou then walked to the door and stopped and looked down at his full hands. He didn't think again as he unlocked the door. Lefou didn't see anyone and couldn't hear anything either so he stayed silent as he set the food out on the table and put the flowers next to it since he couldn't find a vase. Lefou snuck back to the bedroom and found that Gaston was indeed in the bed.   
“Gaston,” he whispered.  
No movement, “Gaston,” he said a bit louder.  
Still nothing so Lefou assumed he was asleep. Lefou walked closer and took a long look at Gaston. He looked awful, well that wasn't true because he could never look awful to Lefou so perhaps unwell is a better word to describe Gaston. Lefou raised a hand and brushed some of Gaston’s hair from his face. Even looking sickly he was still sexy to Lefou.   
“Why can't you just let me in?” Lefou signed and turned away as he began to leave.   
“Why can't you just leave me alone?” Gaston groaned.   
“I-” Lefou started but then ran out of the room.  
He was quickly slammed against the wall.   
“I asked you a question,” Gaston gritted.  
“Because I’m in love with you. When you're in love with someone you don't give up on them.”   
Gaston didn't want to show weaknesses but something about how vulnerable Lefou was admitting his emotions, something they had both longed for, was so powerful.   
“It’s always been you,” Gaston admitted and captured Lefou’s mouth with his own.   
Lefou forgot what he was going to say as the words were muffled and his brain turned to mush as he kissed back.   
“I brought food, you need to eat something,” Lefou told him.   
“I think there is something much more appetizing in front of me,” Gaston smirked.  
Lefou flushed red immediately, “N- no- you need real food.”   
“Fine, your loss,” Gaston rolled his eyes and went to the table where the food had been set up.   
Lefou took another moment to get control of his breathing and followed Gaston to the dining table. He watched as Gaston ate and tried not to think of the other things that his mouth could do.   
“Thank you,” Gaston said when he was finished.  
Lefou was shocked at first, this was the first time Gaston had ever thanked anybody, “Oh, it wasn't a problem,” Lefou assured him.  
“No, not just for this but for not giving up, I have put you through hell and you have continuously stood by my side. I don't deserve someone as loyal as you.”   
This was the most vulnerable Lefou had ever seen Gaston, well at least in a very long time. There were sometimes, a long time ago when they were children, where Lefou would just let Gaston cry for hours because that's what he needed to do. Lefou didn't know if this was similar to one of those times or not but he wrapped Gaston in a hug regardless.   
“I’m never giving up on you,” Lefou told him, “because I love you.”  
Lefou thought this was obvious, everyone knew this, it still made Gaston blush. Gaston wanted to say it back, his homophobic side continued to scream in rebuttal but being with Lefou was a feeling he never had with or for a girl. He had admitted already, to save his life, but he didn't know if that counted, it was forced.   
“I love you,” Gaston finally said back.   
They didn't know how long they stood like that. It had turned to a position where Lefou had his head comfortably against Gaston’s chest and one of Gaston’s hands continued to move through Lefou’s hair.   
After a while, Lefou asked if Gaston was okay.   
Silence followed for a moment, “yes, I’d be perfectly happy staying like this forever.”  
Lefou couldn't stop a blush from forming and he raised his chin slightly and brushed his lips with Gaston’s.   
“Nevermind, I definitely prefer that,” Gaston breathed and kissed Lefou again.   
“Yes, I have to agree,” Lefou nodded.   
“I wish this was right because it feels so right in a world where I know it's wrong,” Gaston complained.  
“You think too much, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, if you love me then that's enough,” Lefou assured him. 

Lefou had to remind Gaston of this constantly but that was okay because Lefou didn't mind because Gaston never left. Insecurities would creep into his brain but Lefou believed he did a sufficient job of shooing them away when they appeared. 

Gaston who had always felt like he was too good for anyone never felt good enough for Lefou. Lefou who was sweet and caring, who would never leave him no matter how many times Gaston thought about running. 

Before they were never sure love was enough but it proved to be.

Their love was and is enough.


End file.
